El secreto de Yuu
by serenitaruiz
Summary: ¿Y si Yuu también tiene un secreto? La razón tras aquella máscara de antipatía en su rostro cada vez que alguien da la vuelta. La razón de que sus sonrisas sean pocas y pequeñas. / - Yuu, ¿cuál es tu secreto? / - No puedo decirte, lo sabrá, él lo sabrá y cuando tú lo sepas dejarás de amarme. / Advertencias: temas oscuros, nada completamente explícito.
1. Prólogo

_**Antes que nada quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que esto se ubica entre los primeros seis o siete capítulos del anime, para los que no lo han visto; Yuu y Touko ya se conocen, dejaron las formalidades, también se sabe el secreto de la hermana de Touko y que Sayaka está informada de esto, todavía no se ha llegado a la parte de las vacaciones. Algunas cosas serán cambiadas y no seguiré todo conforme a la historia, solo los primeros tres capítulos quedan intactos.**_

 _ **Segundo, advertencias sobre temas oscuros y yuri.**_

 **Summary / Prologo completo.**

* * *

La oscuridad de la habitación junto con el rostro ensombrecido de la castaña hacían el momento mucho más angustioso de lo que imaginaba. La mirada sombría de Yuu hacía estremecer el corazón de Touko con violencia, sus dedos se retorcían incómodos por la falta de contacto, pero temía ponerle un dedo encima y complicar la situación sólo porque no podía mantener sus manos fuera de su figura frágil.

"Yuu, mírame, debes decirme lo que pasó".

Esa voz penetraba en sus oídos desde la profundidad en la que Yuu se encontraba, pero no encontró la fuerza para responderle. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la pelinegra y una pequeña sonrisa calmada surgió en sus labios para intentar tranquilizar a la niña.

"Es muy noche, es hora de que vayas a casa, senpai"

Con eso se había levantado para caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada de su casa, Touko siguiendo sus pasos. Casi al salir ésta le había tomado de la muñeca con una mirada triste, pero la castaña aún se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

"Yuu… ¿Cuál es tú secreto?"

"No puedo decirte, lo sabrá, él lo sabrá y cuando tú lo sepas dejarás de amarme"

La más joven se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa pequeña, para angustia de la mayor. Fingir una sonrisa le era tan natural que la joven más alta no comprendía la facilidad con que la deslizaba en sus labios. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había notado que la castaña era una perfecta mentirosa?... No, no podía pensar así de ella, Yuu era todo lo que anhelaba, era inocente. Finalmente deshizo el agarre en la muñeca de la más baja y suspiró levemente.

"Yuu, yo no quiero que me…"

El eco de unos pasos pesados se hizo presente frente a ellas y el retumbante sonido de un maletín golpeando el suelo provocó que la demanda muriera en sus labios. Touko alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el reflejo de su persona, un joven que podría pasar por su gemelo.

"Yuu, mi amor, ¿quién es ella?"

Los ojos de Touko se expandieron cuando el mote cariñoso salía de entre los labios de aquel hombre. Pero Yuu sabía mejor, sabía que aunque el tono era dulce también había un toque venenoso se filtraba en las esquinas, el fastidio y los celos parpadeaban en los ojos que ahora miraba con algo de preocupación, se mordió el labio con sutileza y bajó la cabeza con algo de pena.

Yuu sabía mejor, que de ahora en adelante los secretos mejor escondidos saldrían a la luz.


	2. Profundidad

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Como dije anteriormente los primeros tres capítulos están intactos, los capítulos por delante podrían o no ser trabajados de manera diferente, habrá sucesos omitidos, similares y otros sucesos que serán abordados de manera muy distinta. Habrá yuri, temas oscuros y no aptos para todas las edades. Este será el único capítulo que se encontrará redactado con una secuencia inicial de hechos similar a un episodio del anime.**_

 _ **Y disculpen la tardanza en subir el primer capítulo, ya saben, fiestas decembrinas. ewe**_

Narración.

 _Recuerdo._

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

 _" **Grito** "_

 **Mensaje de texto**

 _ **Azuna Konoe:** Gracias por su comentario, y ciertamente me parece muy difícil redactar los sentimientos de estos personajes, pue_ _sto que nuestra amada Koito me parece una persona algo agridulce y nuestra amada senpai (u/u) una persona optimista pero madura. Sobre todo algo que me gusta pero es un poco difí_ _cil_ _; escribir en tercera persona el punto de vista de los personajes mientras transcurre la historia. ¡Y me alegra que le interese la historia! uwu_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno "Profundidad" Primera parte**

Justo antes de comenzar la clase Yuu lo recordó, en toda la madrugada él no le había llamado o enviado mensajes así que supo de inmediato que interrumpiría alguna de sus actividades, sólo esperaba que no fuese durante la reunión del consejo estudiantil, una excusa sería difícil de encontrar.

Su mente viajó al pasado.

 _Labios tocando labios. Agresivo y directo, movimientos cargados de tensión y manos ásperas sobre sus hombros que la presionaban contra una pared de concreto, respiraciones cálidas chocando contra su cuello. Evocaba escalofríos hacia su columna…_

Y de pronto la escena comenzaba a cambiar.

 _Los labios parecían ser delicados y suaves como una flor acariciada por la brisa, ya no había manos ni pared, sólo un beso embriagador. Pero no sentía nada dentro de sí misma, sólo la sensación de la miel tocando su boca, no había nada más._

Con el lápiz a medio camino de una letra y la mirada aburrida en sus ojos no se percató que la clase había terminado, deambulando en el limbo de sus pensamientos se topó con el recuerdo de cabello azabache, largo y sedoso. Su atención se desvió cuando el lápiz cedió bajo el peso de su mano, al bajar la mirada hacia su cuaderno observó que la punta de su herramienta estaba rota y miró a su alrededor en busca de testigos, en lugar de eso se encontró con una Koyomi muy concentrada en lo que parecía una tarea por lo que Yuu optó por guardar sus cosas con calma y caminar hacia la niña reservada.

"¿Koyomi?"

Preguntó sobresaltando a la pequeña pelinegra, notó que escondía bajo su brazo el objeto de su concentración y de pronto parecía muy tímida se dio cuenta Yuu. Ante la mirada penetrante de la castaña Koyomi lanzó un pequeño suspiro, su boca casi no quería cooperar.

"N-nada, yo estaba haciendo una tarea, olvidé hacerla en casa"

Yuu se había mostrado algo sorprendida aunque no sabía si era porque en realidad no le había preguntado nada o por la pequeña mentira arrojada, la pelinegra casi nunca ocultaba cosad, por esa razón abrió la boca para tranquilizarla, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz alegre.

"Koito-san"

Ambas chicas giraron la cara hacia la presidenta del consejo, la más alta la saludaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Parece que te necesitan, adiós Yuu"

Antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta Koyomi había salido corriendo del aula con sus cosas amontonadas en las manos.

* * *

Yuu salió hombro a hombro con la presidenta por los pasillos del colegio.

"Senpai"

Su tono era fácilmente interpretado, Touko se acercaba más al costado de la castaña para mayor comodidad y Yuu la miraba con una expresión de sospecha, sin embargo, la más alta pareció no notar su reacción.

"Estaba ansiosa por verte, Koito-san"

La alegría parecía palpable y una ligera irritación crecía en Yuu, sentimientos que no comprendía. Además, cada vez era mayor la cercanía física entre ambas, tuvo que alejarse ligeramente mientras lo expresaba con la voz ligeramente alta.

 _" **¡Senpai, estás muy cerca!** "_

Las miradas de los demás estudiantes, Yuu podía sentirlas quemando en la parte posterior de su cabeza debido a la cercanía entre las dos. Al menos Nanami-senpai tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzada, aunque conservaba la sonrisa entre sus labios.

"Gomen, gomen"

Parecía incluso un poco triste mientras se separaba más de Yuu y ésta no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Dentro de su mente se convencía que era lo mejor, no podía prestarse a chismes por malos entendidos acerca de su relación con Nanami-senpai.

Finalmente, la más alta abrió la puerta para revelar a varias personas en el espacio del consejo estudiantil y Yuu quería ignorar la mirada sospechosa que Saeki-senpai lanzaba en su dirección mientras trataba de prestar atención a las nuevas caras.

"Suguru Doujima de primer año, quería entrar al equipo de kendo, pero supongo que soy algo débil para el deporte recientemente y creo que estar en el consejo aumentara mis notas en la boleta de calificaciones"

Agregó el joven desgarbado con una risa despreocupada. El chico le había parecido un poco intelectual a simple vista, con el estereotipo de los lentes, pero su actitud ahora le parecía un poco más refrescante.

"Yuu Koito, también soy de primer año"

"Yuu… Koito"

Por un segundo Yuu había captado algo de reconocimiento en la mirada de su nuevo compañero, pero éste no había mencionado nada al respecto por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar. Al fondo podía escuchar a Nanami-senpai hablar de cómo había sido reclutado, seguro que era algo hilarante.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, cuando todos se hallaban sentados y con la presidenta hablando de las actividades que tendrían a futuro, el celular de Yuu comenzó a sonar. La castaña sentía que su respiración se aceleraba y miró el contacto de la llamada, básicamente podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella así que decidió ignorarla.

"Gomen, seguro que no es nada importante"

Dijo con una expresión bastante calmada, aunque se encontrara totalmente mortificada por rechazar la llamada. Notó que Nanami-senpai le había sonreído para continuar con las noticias.

"Y debido a que no contamos con un club de teatro me pareció una buena idea que el consejo estudiantil aportara con la actuación, también estarán involucrados el club de arte y el de carpintería, hace siete años esto se había vuelto una especie de tradición, pero un día simplemente se detuvo… Me parece una buena idea traerlo de las cenizas"

Yuu miraba a la más alta con atención, su tono le parecía… ¿triste? Tal vez un poco de nostalgia revestía las palabras de su senpai y se preguntaba qué había provocado tales sensaciones, ¿qué escondía? ¿qué era lo que pensaba?

Salió de sus cavilaciones por el sonido de su celular, esta vez era un mensaje. Tragando algo de saliva procedió a abrirlo y leer su contenido.

 **Te espero en nuestro jardín secreto dentro de cinco minutos, gracias por no contestar mi llamada, ambos sabemos lo que eso significa.**

 **Amor: Akio.**

"Gomen, tengo que irme Nanami-senpai, Saeki-senpai. Me mantendré informada de todo después, es una emergencia"

Ni siquiera dio una mirada a los demás antes de correr fuera de la sala. Touko miraba su huida con algo de preocupación y un ceño fruncido mientras que por otro lado Sayaka apuntaba su mirada impasiva, ¿sería que Yuu realmente no estaba tan interesada en el club del consejo estudiantil después de todo? Sayaka negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Por otro lado, Doujima tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados con algo de molestia en su rostro, se levantó de su silla estrepitosamente y fingió algo de sorpresa.

 _" **¡He olvidado que debo encontrarme con un profesor! ¡Gomen presidenta y vicepresidenta, también debo irme!** "_

Con su excusa visiblemente creíble salió corriendo tras la castaña con algunos signos de frustración en sus ojos. Podía verla corriendo unos metros delante de él hasta llegar a una zona en construcción, recordaba haber escuchado de su senpai que esta área de la escuela había sido prácticamente olvidada y nunca se preocuparon de continuar con cualquiera que haya sido el proyecto. Pronto se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, ya no podía ver a Koito-san por ninguna parte.

 _(Yuu Koito…)_

Pensó en su nombre repetidamente, pero no podía ser, simplemente no. Continuó caminando por los matorrales crecidos y tratando de esconderse al mismo tiempo, en caso de encontrarse con ella o alguien más.

 _(Yuu, ¿cuántas personas más pueden llamarse así? Debo estar alucinando)_

Se reprendió, comenzando a darse por vencido en su búsqueda pues claramente le había perdido el rastro.

"Yuu"

Doujima se congeló e incluso dejó de respirar. Eso estaba cerca, conocía esa voz, pero simplemente era imposible ¿verdad? Decidido a no aceptar la verdad se dispuso a caminar sigilosamente hacia la fuente de sonido, convenientemente podía mirar la escena detrás de un arbusto.

Y dios sabía que no debería haberla seguido en primer lugar.

 **. . .**


	3. Profundidad: Parte 2

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad. : "v**_

 _ **Advertencias sobre temas oscuros y yuri.**_

 _ **Esta parte es un poco más corta ya que es realmente aquí donde termina el capítulo uno, pero en vista que no queda tan largo pues para la próxima publicación dejaré los capítulos completos.**_

Narración.

 _Recuerdo._

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

 _" **Grito"**_

 **Mensaje de texto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Eikaros:** ¡Gracias por su revisión, muchas gracias por leer y no se diga más , aquí está la siguiente parte, espero que lo disfrute._

 _ **AngyUwU:** Muchas gracias y me alegra tanto que le agrade el capítulo, y suspenso... habrá un montón de eso uwu. Este será un capítulo clave, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo uno "Profundidad" Segunda parte**

Paso a paso con pies pesados y postura encorvada, obligando a su cerebro a cooperar y mostrando nada más que una mirada sombría. Suguru lo había sabido desde que escuchó su nombre, pero no quería decir que aceptara todo lo que eso significara. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Una emoción olvidada comenzaba a florecer en su pecho, algo que le disgustaba por completo ya que la había dado por perdida.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?"

Las preguntas fueron susurradas a nadie en específico, eso era lo único que no tenía completamente claro. Había varios tipos de reacciones en este tipo de situaciones: ignorar la realidad y sostener en su mente que nada había pasado, seguir con su vida normal y ser feliz como ha hecho hasta ahora. Otra reacción sería hablar con alguien, se referiría a un especialista, evitaría que se entrometiera en cualquier tipo de problema futuro que involucrara a los protagonistas de la escena anterior. Una de las reacciones que menos le gustaba era enfrentarse a esa persona, usar la fuerza bruta e inmiscuirse en toda esa locura.

Pero no, no reaccionaría de ninguna de esa maneras, y haría lo que mejor sabía, sería una acción de ganar-ganar. Él cerraría la boca y se limitaría a mirar, obtendría pistas, imágenes, grabaciones, todo. Sí, cerraría la boca y se limitaría a mirar.

* * *

 _ **Escena retrospectiva.**_

 _"Yuu"_

 _Los ojos de Suguru se encontraban expandidos y alertas ante la escena que se desarrollaba. Definitivamente a la vista de cualquiera la posición seguiría siendo malinterpretada._

 _La pequeña castaña estaba en una posición visiblemente incómoda. El pelinegro tenía la nariz en el cuello de la más baja y apretaba dolorosamente los brazos de Koito quien a pesar de todo lo único que expresaba era una leve incomodidad._

 _"Este no es un buen lugar, Tsukimura-senpai"_

 _En ese momento, no se escuchaba nada. Al instante, los dedos estaban alrededor del cuello delicado sin remordimiento, en lugar de eso había una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Akio._

 _"Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así Yuu, debes llamarme Akio"_

 _"Pero senpai ..."_

 _"Yuu"_

 _"Lo siento, Akio"_

 _Era despreciable mirarlo, al menos ahora la liberaba de su agarre, el arrogante se cruzada de brazos y enarcaba una ceja con prepotencia._

 _"Buena chica ... Pero necesito que cumplas tu parte del trato, ahora"_

 _Los ojos de Suguru esta vez parecieron expandirse un poco más, de ira. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que le dolieron los nudillos y ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir observando, simplemente era difícil mirar a la castaña, su nueva compañera._

 _Era difícil, mirarla recostarse en la chaqueta tirada en el suelo como si fuera una colchoneta improvisada, se sentía impotente al mirarlo deshaciendo los botones de su ..._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

* * *

Con un estremecimiento y una sacudida de cabeza Suguru pudo sacarse esas imágenes de la mente, ¿Quería ser esto? ¿Realmente quería ser el único testigo de sus fechorías?

Mejor aún, debía concentrar sus dudas e irá hacia él, hacia el responsable ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? Tan solo había pasado algunos meses desde ella, desde su pequeña Selina, ¿tan rápido la olvidó? ¿Es que su soberanía y ego no tienen límites?

Con una respiración débil y la mandíbula apretada se dignó a caminar a la sala del consejo estudiantil, luego se aseguraría de mantener un ojo en Koito-san. Al abrir la puerta vio a sus compañeros ordenando varias pilas de cuadernillos.

"Are, ¿qué son estos? ¿Me he perdido algo muy importante?"

Dijo con su habitual actitud alegre y desinteresada. Ellos no debían saber, nadie debía, era un secreto entre los tres y un testigo omnipresente.

"Doujima-kun, que alegría que hayas regresado, estas son algunas cosas que debemos acomodar antes de irnos aunque te perdiste el trabajo más pesado"

Maki-kun tenía un borde bromista en su declaración.

"Ne, ne, les ayudaré con el trabajo restante"

Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque felicidad era lo último que sentía.

* * *

Fueron algunas horas más tarde, reanudando las clases y regresando a la sala del consejo varias veces, fue largas horas más tarde cuando Yuu regresó, la boca de Suguru había formado una línea tensa y delgada al ver a la castaña notoriamente cansada, el rostro de la niña era indescifrable al igual que siempre, pero la postura ligeramente encorvada le informaba todo.

Mientras tanto Yuu sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido, especialmente los brazos y las piernas. Luchaba por cada respiración y estaba algo sudorosa, podía sentir su corazón palpitando erráticamente todavía.

"G-gomen, Nanami-senpai, Saeki-senpai. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar o compensar?"

Su voz era plana y por mucho había una diminuta vergüenza en su voz, Nanami-senpai la miraba con la suficiente atención y preocupación para ponerla incómoda, a pesar de eso no se había perdido la furiosa expresión de Doujima-kun o su cuerpo tenso, o sus labios apretados. Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, pero se obligó a mantenerse paciente y fue Saeki-senpai quien tomó la palabra.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Koito-san, hemos terminado. Nos vemos mañana, adiós Touko, chicos"

"También me voy, hasta luego presidenta, Koito-san, Doujima-kun"

"Sí, nos vemos, presidenta ... Koito-san"

Suguru había tenido suficiente por un día, estaba cansado, agobiado y en el peor de los casos; más vengativo que nunca. Sabía que lo que había visto no era ni la base del iceberg y que todo se haría más fuerte de ver con el tiempo, se preguntaba cuánto duraría hasta que esa chica hiciera ... Hiciera lo mismo que su Selina, su pequeña y delicada Selina.

Se preguntaba qué tan fuerte sería su propia voluntad, hasta qué punto se mantendría callado y hasta cuándo podría simplemente mirar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **. . .**


	4. Quiero besarte

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad.**_

 _ **Advertencias sobre temas oscuros y Yuri.**_

Narración.

 _Recuerdo._

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

 _" **Grito** "_

 **Mensaje de texto**

 _ **Eikaros** : Lo sé, fue un capítulo muy corto, me ha decepcionado lo corto que estaba. XD Lo que pasó fue lo sgiuiente; escribí más de lo que al final resultó, pero hice algunas correcciones a través del celular y es donde surgió el indeseado traductor de google, pues todo el trabajo se vio comprometido y tuve que rehacer el capítulo, aunque di a entender las emociones y algunas partes claves de la historia a través de la perspectiva de Suguru Doujima ya no era lo mismo que el original._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos "Quiero besarte"**

Touko había estado pensando en Koito por el resto del día desde que la más pequeña, prácticamente, había huido de la reunión, sí, había estado tragando la preocupación que corría por sus venas. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban entre Koito y su hermana, pero se tornaban más oscuros al pasar las horas y un nudo doloroso se instalaba en su estómago, no estaba muy segura de cuál era la razón principal de su angustia y tampoco entendía por qué sus manos temblaban frenéticamente contra sus piernas, a decir verdad todo su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina.

Tuvo que mantener una actitud aparentemente positiva por delante de la comunidad estudiantil, eso era lo que había sido su hermana mayor y ella tenía que desarrollar su papel con la misma perfección, ninguna de las cáscaras tendría porque caer, ella era terca, nada puede detenerla. No cuando estaba tan cerca de su acto más esperado.

"Nos vemos, Doujima-kun"

Touko dio un brinco en su asiento al escuchar aquella voz que hacía latir su corazón de manera loca, inmediatamente se sentaba con la espalda totalmente recta y con vergüenza sintió que su cara se calentaba con rapidez, supo que era debido a que un sonrojo penoso hacía aparición. Así fingió prestar atención a… Cualquiera que fuera el documento abierto en su laptop ¿era una carta de colaboración? algo así.

Después de varios segundos silenciosos alzó la mirada para encontrar a la castaña con su maleta escolar colgada en el hombro. Con todo y cansancio Koito seguía siendo linda a sus ojos, se percató de algunas manchas oscuras en su uniforme, Touko se preguntó si se debía a la emergencia que tuvo lugar horas antes.

"K-koito-san"

Su voz se escuchaba horrorosamente tímida.

"Nanami-senpai, me quedaré otro rato más, tengo algunas tareas que debo terminar"

Yuu se había dado cuenta de que la más alta se encontraba ocupada con alguna tarea de igual manera y probablemente tampoco saldría en unos cuantos minutos. La verdad era que le reconfortaba el aura dominante y la fortaleza que demostraba Nanami-senpai. Además, le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía miserable, estaba segura que no correría con suerte la mañana siguiente, pronto tendría algunos hematomas dolorosos en la espalda, nadie podía culparla de mentir si no asistía a clases.

"H-hai"

"Nanami-senpai"

Touko podía escuchar los pasos de Koito acercarse hacia donde ella y sin poder detener las reacciones de su cuerpo comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que prácticamente lo escuchaba retumbando en sus oídos, era tan dolorosamente vergonzoso.

Dedos delicados y cálidos rozaron su mejilla hasta posarse en su mentón, al instante los bellos en su cuello y brazos se erizaron como si fuera electricidad, al mismo tiempo en que su cara era obligada a mirar hacia arriba, para su consternación o deleite se encontró cara a cara con la dueña de su utopía. Chocolate y cobalto chocando en un frenesí de sensaciones, tristemente sólo para Touko puesto que Yuu lo había hecho para juntar sus frentes y comprobar la temperatura de su senpai, le preocupaba lo roja que se ponía la pelinegra por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Senpai, ¿estás enferma?"

Touko casi se desmaya, si de alivio o de ternura por lo inocente que era la niña, no lo sabía, sin duda parecía preocupada por su salud.

La pelinegra todavía tenía problemas para respirar adecuadamente y en un arranque de necesidad, de ansiedad, tomó de los hombros a la castaña y con suavidad la empujo contra la silla que se encontraba a un lado de ellas. Observó que Koito parecía algo rígida, también sorprendida, pero Touko no tenía la intención de asustarla o herirla, ella solo la quería, deseaba probarla (o sus labios) pues había esperado este momento por toda la tarde. Sus ojos cobalto se expandieron por la realización.

"Yuu, no estoy enferma… Eres tú la razón por la cual mi rostro está tan rojo"

"¿N-nani?"

"Sí… Yuu, es demasiado... tenerte cerca"

"Senpai"

"Yuu… ¿Puedo besarte?"

Yuu parpadeo incómoda, si tan sólo todos fueran como su senpai, si tan solo todos preguntaran si la pueden besar, de la manera en que únicamente su senpai sabía; con esa suavidad mezclada con necesidad, si pudiera sentirlo ella misma, si pudiera… Pero ella no sabía amar, no había nadie en su pasado ni en su presente del que se hubiera enamorado, no sentía nichos en el estómago o agitación al mirar a alguien... Nada.

"¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? Anteriormente no habías tenido problema con hacerlo sin consultarlo"

Touko se sonrojó furiosamente por la veracidad de la castaña.

"Y-yo… ese dia yo no… no estaba… uhm"

La niña de ojos marrones sonrió de medio lado por lo tonta que parecía la pelinegra, se veía demasiado adorable al balbucear.

"Hazlo… Mentiría si dijera que no me causa curiosidad"

Y era cierto, a Yuu siempre le había fascinado mirar a las personas que gustaban de otras, sus reacciones tan curiosas, se volvían un mundo diferente y valga que cada mente era un universo diferente. Por eso le gustaba ser egoísta con Nanami-senpai, ella era todo lo que nunca podría sentir y la fuente principal de su información, le agradaba captar cada una de sus reacciones, desde los entrecortados suspiros cuando estaba junto a ella, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas cuando le hablaba y hasta los pequeños estremecimientos que causaba cuando rozaban hombro con hombro, las emociones de su senpai eran un misterio.

"Yuu ¿será que sientes algo por mí?"

La voz de Touko parecía ligeramente traviesa, aunque eso fuera imposible se permitiría bromear.

"Ne, si sigues así ya no me parecerá curioso"

Al mirar el rostro serio de la bajita Touko se puso mortalmente pálida, puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla en que su contraria se hallaba sentada y la otra mano golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta, sobresaltando a la castaña.

" **¡Gomen!** Déjame besarte, por favor"

Sin dejar espacio para una respuesta, o queja, Touko cerró los ojos, se inclinó más allá de su posición y cerró la dolorosa distancia entre sus labios. La pelinegra se derritió ante la sensación de los pequeños labios de Yuu, eran como un botón de rosa, mientras que ella era como una abeja tratando de extraer la miel que calentaría su interior, no podía evitarlo; amar a esta persona.

En algún momento las manos de la castaña se habían posado en sus hombros, Touko estaba tan embriagada con su aroma, sus labios y el néctar de su boca, quería más.

Cuando Yuu se dispuso a abrir la boca para recuperar el aliento sintió una cálida lengua invadir más de su espacio personal, eso finalmente había roto su mente y se encontró abriendo los ojos como platos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 _Un sonido sordo, eso era todo lo que escuchaba. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, extremadamente caliente y sucio. Había una negrura que alteraba su visión cerca de los bordes, ¿eran esos árboles? Yuu no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué se movían así? Tan extrañamente, parecían… Balancearse. ¿O era ella?_

 _"Ahora que has despertado podemos seguir, lamento haberte empujado contra la pared, pero no me dejaste otra opción"_

 _Bueno, ahora sí que entendía lo que sucedía y su mente estaba más despierta, los bordes oscuros en su vista parecían aclararse pero la bruma en su mente continuaba pesada. Sí, ya lo sentía, ese peso asfixiante sobre ella que le restringía la respiración, esas manos ásperas que aprisionaban sus muñecas contra la tierra, magullandolas y torciendolas con brusquedad, y la tensión constante en el ambiente._

 _"Ya sabes que un trato es un trato. Debes sentirte muy adolorida, créeme, no es tan divertido contigo inconsciente"_

 _Entonces había labios chocando con labios, delicado y dulce encuentro, pero no parecía normal dada la situación. Su senpai ya sabía que no le gustaba que utilizara su lengua, era demasiado incómodo, más de lo ya consentido. ¿Entonces por qué?, no explicaba por qué una lengua se forzaba en su boca para probar cada rincón de ésta una vez más. Sucumbió de nuevo a la oscuridad._

 **Fin de la escena retrospectiva**

 **.**

* * *

Regresó de su recuerdo con un jadeo y empujó a su senpai, se tapó la boca mientras sus mejillas se tinturaban de un carmesí profundo.

" **¡Senpai! ¡eso es muy incómodo e inapropiado!** "

Yuu se pateó mentalmente con la elección de palabras y su débil excusa, le parecía muy irónico lo que había dicho.

" **¡G-gomen Yuu!** "

Touko por otro lado se hallaba en controversia con sus emociones, soñadora por haber probado una vez más los labios de la bajita, en esta ocasión había sido más que unos pocos segundos de contacto, también horrorizada porque se había salido por la tangente, había dejado que sus emociones la dominaran y cegaran por completo. Sin embargo, también estaba algo confundida por la respiración agitada de la niña, es que acaso… ¿le había gustado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"No puede ser…"

Una voz susurró con furia desde afuera, tan bajo que nadie más que esa persona pudo escucharse. Un susurro atónito seguido de pasos rápidos y puños apretados.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Mala noche, horrible despertar

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad.**_

 _ **Advertencias sobre temas oscuros y Yuri.**_

Narración.

 _Recuerdo, sueño._

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

 _" **Grito** "_

 **Mensaje de texto**

 **Advertencias del capítulo: Violación (no es completamente explicita, empieza donde dice "sueño" y termina en "fin de sueño"), malas palabras y angustia, mucha angustia.**

 _Espero que todos me perdonen por no actualizar u.u, estoy trabajando con un equipo :D estamos creando un videojuego y tengo varios proyectos en mi universidad, lo siento u.u, también lo siento por actualizar y hacer sufrir a nuestro personaje favorito. :"D_

 ** _Hinata-Tsuki_** _: ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Me alegra que te guste y haya atraído tu atención, al principio no pensaba publicar el fanfic por el tema que se trata, pero mi amiga me animó y aquí estoy. XD No te preocupes, todos odiamos a ese hombre. :"D Espero que te guste este capitulo, o tal ves debería estar diciendo; espero que no te guste, que conflicto. XD_

 ** _Eikaros_** _: Muajajaja, lo siento. :"D_

 ** _AngyUwU_** _: Aasdfghjk, lo siento, aquí tienes. :") Esta vez tardé más de lo deseado, de hecho el mes pasado, después de leer tu comentario estaba pensando en hacerlo, pero debía editarlo (ya que no tengo Beta) primero._

 _Sin más que decir, os dejo el capitulo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Sueño** —

 _Respiraciones pesadas y audibles, voces con el efecto de estar bajo el agua, el ruido de una mesa rechinando y el golpeteo suave de algo, era todo lo que podía escuchar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿debería abrir los ojos o segur escuchando y averiguar lo que sucedía?_

 _"Oye tú."_

 _Una voz profunda, masculina, ronca._

 _"Dijiste que no iba a gritar"_

 _Y entonces ¿era eso una mano sobre su boca? ¿eran esos gritos amortiguados? ¿Por qué sus manos estaban atadas? No, no lo estaban, era alguien más sujetándolas contra algo liso, duro, madera… Un escritorio, ¿estaba inclinada sobre un escritorio?_

 _"Qué puedo decir, hermano, normalmente no grita"_

 _Yuu abrió los ojos tentativamente para poder observar a sus captores, pero estaba segura que uno de ellos se hallaba detrás de ella y el otro, estaba justo parado frente al escritorio, pero ¿por qué había una sombra sobre su rostro?... Aunque, su cabello, trataba de recordar dónde lo había visto, pero la sombra negra cubría una parte de éste._

 _"Yuu, relájate y no grites, sabes que dolería menos si no fueras tan terca"_

 _Parpadeo... Él sabía su nombre, entonces lo conocía._

 _"Déjala"_

 _Respiración, él no, no lo reconocía en absoluto._

 _"Acabas de decir…"_

 _Parpadeo. Un estruendo la hizo saltar como un conejo aterrorizado._

 _"Sé lo que dije, idiota, pero es más divertido de lo que creí"_

 _Golpeteo y gritos sofocados._

 _"Jaja, **¡Sabía que te gustaría!** , bien hecho Yuu. Buena chica, princesa._

 _Hermano, sólo no la lastimes tanto si quieres que te dure para toda la tarde."_

 _Risas. Se reían de ella._

 _"Descuida, el dolor la mantendrá despierta"_

 _Algo de esto le parecía muy familiar y no era exactamente por las fotos pegadas en la pared de enfrente, detrás del individuo, tampoco era porque ella aparecía en algunas, no era la puerta rota que conducía a un pasillo conocido, ni porque la posición le generaba algún tipo de déjà vu. Eran las emociones que la golpeaban como un muro de piedra duro, la furia que se extendía aura y vasca en su piel, el sentimiento de la traición que ultrajaba sus venas, era la impotencia latente sobre sus miembros por no poder moverse y hacer algo, luchar._

 _Entonces Yuu se dio cuenta; estaba en una pesadilla, más específicamente en un recuerdo. Y su adrenalina se disparó._

 _El rostro frente a ella dejaba de tener aquella mancha que le impedía mirarlo, lo primero que divisó fueron esas pupilas violeta que la miraban con constante diversión, ahora ennegrecidos por las emociones, esas pupilas profundas que tanto detestaba._

 _Sus ojos se ampliaron al encontrarse con la memoria vieja, el agua se acumuló rápidamente en sus orbes marrones y trató de gritar con desesperación, pero sólo salió como un sonido apagado. Trató de luchar, de arremeter, patear, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa._

 _"Hola, bella durmiente."_

 _Él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿alegre de inflingirle dolor? no lo sabía._

 _(No, no, no, no.)_

 _Yuu no quería recordar, no quería._

 _"Vamos hermano, hazlo ya"_

 _La mesa rechinaba con fuerza._

 _"¡Cállate sé lo que hago!"_

 _Sangre, sangre empapaba sus manos por la fuerza con que agarraba sus muñecas._

 _Las lágrimas rodaron._

 _Un movimiento brusco, cualquier sonido desapareció_ _._

 _Y todo se oscureció._

— **Fin del sueño.** —

 **.**

* * *

El día de Yuu comenzó peor de lo que imaginaba, no había tenido una buena noche puesto que se había plagado de terrores nocturnos. Se despertó al menos cuatro veces con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel debido a la humedad que causaba su sudor en el pijama, algo que le disgustaba enormemente pues la hacía sentir sucia. Una de esas veces también había despertado asustada, pateando personas que ya no se encontraban en su sitio, gritándole a los fantasmas de su pasado, con la cara enrojecida y las mejillas húmedas por algún llanto indeseado.

Oh sí, tan humillante como se sentía tuvo que tratar de conciliar el sueño porque hacía algunas noches que no dormía adecuadamente, todo por quedarse despierta ante el incesante temor de quedar atrapada en una pesadilla maldita, estaba cansada de todo lo que le hacía daño mental... Podía soportar tanto dolor físico que quisiera (y no es que alguna vez hubiera probado por si misma los niveles de dolor), pero el emocional no, era algo fuera de sus estándares, simplemente era muy difícil. No era un secreto para los tres residentes de la casa, Yuu no todo el tiempo podía controlar sus gritos, de las veces que se había quedado en el lugar al menos en tres ocasiones se había despertado con un par de brazos a su alrededor, acunada contra un pecho y siendo mecida para ahuyentar a sus demonios.

Ésta no era una de esas veces, hoy nadie la protegía de su mente.

 _(Yo puedo cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho...)_

Pensaba siempre que la soledad amenazaba con engullirla totalmente.

Durante la ducha un mareo hizo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y de alguna manera había terminado con su sien besando la esquina del lavamanos, ahora mismo sufría de palpitaciones dolorosas como un recordatorio de su propia estupidez. No era una gran herida y seguramente el maquillaje lo ocultaría por completo, el problema era que Yuu no usaba maquillaje y no sabía cómo aplicárselo o dónde comprarlo, simplemente apremiante.

Para su buena suerte le esperaba una comida caliente en la mesa, una bebida nutritiva y un par de manos suaves cepillando su cabello en conjunto de una canción tarareada desde la boca de una mujer a la que adoraba. Agradecía que la señora tomara un papel maternal, especialmente esta mañana que se sentía terrible, más de lo normal. De alguna manera a Yuu le dolía aprovecharse de ella, de su amabilidad y su propia soledad, sabía que su esposo había muerto recientemente y nada más buscaba a quién cuidar, y amar, en lugar de su difunto marido, puesto que sus hijos ya eran mayores y realmente no necesitaban ningún cuidado de la mujer, no como el cuidado que podía proporcionarle a Yuu.

Su egoísmo estaba por las nubes, ella lo sabía. Porque lo había hecho conscientemente, entró a su casa y buscó refugio sabiendo del estado vulnerable de esa gran señora y obtuvo todo lo que quería, alimentos, ropa y comida, incluso cariños y amor de la dama mayor. Le estaba entregando su corazón desgastado y dolido por sus propios saberes de la vida, Yuu lo estaba aceptando por simple capricho o eso es lo que pensaba ella... Que era una ladrona que abusaba de su confianza y sus dolencias.

¿Ahora? ahora se iba, a buscar otra familia destrozada. Ya lo tenía en mente, que kami-sama la iba a condenar por aprovecharse de las personas con un buen corazón.

A menos que… No, no llegaría a tener una hora de sueño si pedía asilo con él. Yuu sacudió la cabeza negativamente. A veces su vida apestaba.

"Estará bien, todo mejorará…"

Pensó en voz alta de camino al colegio. Si sólo Yuu pudiera creer en sus propias palabras.

Y ahí estaba presente, el rostro sereno de su senpai, con aquella sonrisa que podía inmiscuirse en su mente de manera silenciosa, con su cabello sedoso y brillante que resplandecía bajo el sol, con su piel suave y blanca demandando ser la más hermosa de todas las telas. Había sido solo el destello de un recuerdo o más aún, el recuerdo imperceptible del destello de otro recuerdo que se presentaba como un soplido, causándole una calma y quietud. No la amaba ni le gustaba, Yuu no amaba a nadie, era simple verdad; su senpai era hermosa, muchos más lo habían dicho y pensado.

Era como el recuerdo vago de su madre, ella también era hermosa y solía opacar la luz del sol con una sola sonrisa. No iluminaba las noches más oscuras, pero con su canto disipaba cualquier silencio incómodo en la negrura peligrosa, con una mirada penetrante y su andar poderoso hacía seguro un lugar donde los monstruos más audaces salían a cazar.

Pensar en eso no hizo que confiara en sus palabras, pero por alguna razón ya no sentía que estuviera en sus manos su propia seguridad. Sentía que de alguna manera alguien más se aseguraría de que nadie le hiciera daño.

"Yuu, ¿qué haces por aquí? Estoy seguro que no tienes clases hasta dentro de dos horas, ¿quieres caminar un rato conmigo?"

El karma era un matón cruel, enfermo y frío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Pastores y rebaños

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad. : "v**_

Narración.

 _Recuerdo._

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

 _"_ _ **Grito"**_

 **Mensaje de texto**

 **Advertencias del capítulo: implicaciones de violencia, violación, desórdenes mentales, abuso emocional, abuso físico, drogadicción, depredadores sexuales, asesinatos, emociones fuertes, traumas y ataques de pánico. Se puede leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Advertencia extra: punto de vista del abusador. No te perderás de nada importante en la historia si no lo lees.**

 **Eikaros:** Han pasado otros 84 años XD ¿ups?

 **Yadhira Castillo:** Lo siento no pude actualizar por mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No sentía que lo que hacía estuviera mal, porque después de todo le pertenecían. Al menos eso fue lo que su dios le dijo, eran parte de el hasta que el juicio llegara o hasta que no hubiera nada por salvar.

Se había acercado a ellas como el lobo que espera con paciencia a su presa, tras los árboles y escondido de las miradas ajenas. Nunca se permitió jugar con ellas desde el comienzo; eso las asustaría ¿no? Y él no quería que huyeran, tenía una misión muy concreta encomendada desde los más divinos mandatos de dios.

Sería el salvador del rebaño.

Ellas eran las ovejas, él era el pastor que sacrificaba sus días con tal de vigilarlas e impedir que cayeran en las garras del pecado, no las dejaría, no hasta que su señor le susurrara al oído que las pruebas concluyeron, en cuyo caso obtendría la respuesta; sobre si las dulces almas de las niñas ya estaban manchadas o se merecían otra oportunidad. La oportunidad de continuar con sus vidas.

Ya había perdido a más de una docena a causa de las tentaciones, las pruebas que su dios había puesto sobre el rebaño hermoso que pastaba felizmente en su área eran muy brutales. Dos de ellas lucharon contra la oscuridad, pero finalmente el diablo había ganado la batalla… No creía que pudiera soportar la pérdida de otra de sus ovejas, le dolía hasta el cansancio perder a cada una. La resistencia que la castaña presentaba también lo hería, quizá no lo demostraba, pero era sofocante no poder servir adecuadamente como el mediador.

¿Cada jalón de cabello? ¿Cada pellizco, mordida, golpe e insulto? No era él, no directamente. Era su propio pastor quien le ordenaba probar la fortaleza de su amada flor de verano, la chica no hacía nada más que complicarle el trabajo. Aun podía sentir los estremecimientos del delicado cuerpo de la castaña debajo del propio, podía escuchar los jadeos incontrolables de la niña que se retorcía entre sus brazos, los golpeteos fantasmas de los pies cubiertos por zapatos escolares tratando de empujarlo fuera. Y a pesar de que todo fuera mandato de dios y él buscara nada más que la aprobación de su señor, no podía evitarlo.

Sentir que le gustaba. Agarrar en un puño su cabello, besarla con fuerza hasta sentir la sangre preciada en su paladar, amar la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban con terror y odio mal disimulados. Atesoraba el recuerdo de las lágrimas salinas que su preciosa flor derramaba cuando él susurraba palabras obscenas en su oído. Nadie jamás le creería, pero todas las malas palabras que alguna vez pronunció las aprendió de su señor, quien gustaba de despotricar en todo momento.

Se dijo a si mismo que podría vivir con la culpa que por momentos lo asaltaba. Podría vivir con el placer retorcido que quemaba sus entrañas cada vez que la poseía. Viviría con el sentimiento de dicha cada vez que ella bajaba la mirada con sumisión, pues éste era el primer paso a la redención; temerle al hijo y después al padre.

Es aquí donde entraba la segunda parte de su plan, invitarla a vivir con él para acelerar el proceso de adaptación.

Tal parecía que el universo estaba de su parte porque la niña estaba caminando por la acera, aunque tenía un aire ausente. Miró el reloj que descansaba siempre en su muñeca e hizo una mueca de ira, ahí iba y arruinaba de nuevo el progreso deambulando en las calles, yendo a quién sabe dónde y pensando en quien sabe qué (lo más probable era que el diablo estuviera metiendo ideas nefastas en su mente). ¡No! No podía dejarla sola en este momento, no cuando seguramente la parte "buena" de ella estaba luchando por superar la maldad.

Es así como se encontró caminando hacia ella, de hecho, caminó a su lado durante algunos segundos hasta que se hizo evidente que seguía atrapada en malos pensamientos.

"Yuu, ¿qué haces por aquí? Estoy seguro que no tienes clases hasta dentro de dos horas, ¿quieres caminar un rato conmigo?"

Ahí. Respiró aliviado cuando una mirada temerosa se alzó para verlo, gracias a dios tenía su atención y por ello sonrió.

"S-senpai"

La miró con resentimiento ¡odiaba que le llamara senpai!, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo?, bufó y extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo de la más pequeña, quien se estremeció bajo su fuerte dominio.

" **¡Es Akio para ti!** "

"L-lo siento"

Se regocijó por los temblores que ahora sacudían a la niña, ¡amaba las reacciones fuertes seguidas de una inminente calma! Porque después de los temblores la castaña conciliaba una calma impresionante, se relajaba. Le impresionaba el autocontrol, sobre todo de ella que había luchado demasiado en el ritual del cuidado de la inocencia. Oh, recordaba el día como si fuera ayer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Escena retrospectiva.**

 _La tomó por sorpresa, inmovilizándola contra la cama y sentándose a horcajadas de ella. Su rostro estaba impasible, aunque por dentro se sentía ansioso por cumplir su destino, el motivo por el que la trajo hasta el lugar, él mismo limpió y aromatizó, cambió las sábanas y las almohadas._

 _"¿Qué?... ¿Senp- Akio?"_

 _Los ojos marrones de la más joven lo atraparon, ¿así se siente cuando estás por hacer un sacrificio tan grande?_

 _"Déjame hacerlo, debo cuidar de tu inocencia y esta es la única manera, así que no me obligues a cuidarte por la fuerza"_

 _Las emociones de su joven oveja eran palpables, estaba atónita. Akio sonrió al verla y aprovechó el momento para poner sus manos sobre la camisa blanca e impecable, comenzando a desabotonarla. Claro, hasta que su flor decidió ponerse rebelde y comenzó a gritarle._

 _" **¡Dije que no!** ¿cómo puedes hablar de preservar mi inocencia y después tratar de-"_

 _Posó una mano sobre su boca para callar sus gritos. Decidió que era irritante escucharla oponerse a un ritual tan puro y sagrado. ¡Solo quería protegerla! ¡por orden del ser supremo no menos!, lo estaba despreciando, y despreciando a dios._

 _" **¡Lo haré te guste o no!** "_

 _Continuó con su labor. Manos pálidas y pequeñas trataban de arañarlo, golpearlo, empujarlo. Akio podía sentir la sangre goteando por su nariz cuando le arrancó la última de sus prendas, ella le había asestado un buen golpe a puño cerrado en la cara y las costillas le palpitaban después de los incontables rodillazos que recibió de la más joven._

 _(Debes imponer respeto y demostrarle el castigo que le espera si se pone del lado del señor de los infiernos)_

 _La voz de su señor resonó con fuerza en su cabeza y miró hacia abajo, a la figura temblorosa y agobiada de su oveja, observó la súplica en esos hermosos ojos y la forma tan salvaje con la que trataba de impedir que todo se completara. La ira estalló dentro de él, ¿por qué? ¿acaso ella no podía ver lo que trataba de hacer? ¡él no quería dañarla! ¡estaba evitando que alguien más lo hiciera! Y determinó que había suficientes razones para demostrar el castigo que caería sobre ella si dejaba que el demonio la dominara. Su puño se encontró con el rostro angelical una vez, dos veces, tres, y cuatro, y luego bajó hacia el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Y finalmente lo dejó continuar el ritual._

 **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**

 **.**

* * *

Por primera vez Akio había probado la inocencia de un verdadero potencial a ángel. No se detuvo, aunque su dios le había dicho que solo debía ser una vez, lo hizo a escondidas; cuando su señor se hallaba ocupado con sus otros hijos, cuando se encontraba guiando a sus hermanos por el camino del bien. Se alegró de no ser el único que debía poner a prueba un rebaño, de otra manera se sentiría muy solo en la tierra.

"Senpai, por favor, no en este momento... Senpai..."

Se alegró de saber que había más pastores como él, y pudo verlos… mientras tomaba del brazo a su querida oveja para llevarla a casa con él… A su derecha; arrastrando a una mujer de la blusa hacia un auto. A su izquierda; con una mano en la nuca de una joven, el rostro torcido de indignación y susurrando con fuerza. Al frente; una mujer sosteniendo bruscamente del brazo a un adolescente que parecía haber sucumbido por completo al "mal", a juzgar por los ropajes negros y rasgados. Más adelante en una esquina; un hombre regañando a un chico con aspecto demacrado, al menos tenía la decencia de mostrar sumisión.

Ya habrá tiempo de que pastores se reúnan para fortalecerse, de presentar a sus ovejas a otros rebaños, de compartir el trabajo que el señor encomendó. Más de diez contactos habían acordado fecha y hora, diez estaban pensándolo porque seguramente dios les estaba dando las ventajas y desventajas del encuentro. Muy pronto tendría apoyo y eso lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Sí, Akio se alegraba de no ser el único en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Se lo merecía, quizá

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, eso sería muy bueno para ser verdad. :(**

 **Advertencias sobre temas oscuros y Yuri.**

Narración.

Recuerdo, sueño.

"Diálogo"

 _(Pensamiento)_

" **Grito** "

 **Mensaje de texto**

 **Advertencias del capítulo: Violación, abuso físico, abuso emocional, desordenes mentales, culpas de victima, agresión, secuestro, malas palabras y angustia, mucha angustia. Puede leerse bajo su propio riesgo.**

 _Eikaros: Aló. Sí, es una secta muy grande, lo más visible; de trata de blancas y así. ¿Qué tal la cuarentena? ¿todo bien con la familia?_

 _Love Novels: ¡Hola! ¡Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. uwu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

Yuu no sabía si debía sentirse aterrada o fingir estar feliz de verlo. Decidió que no valía la pena perder la vida en medio de la calle, por lo que dejó que aquellos dedos larguiruchos y ásperos la arrastraran a donde quisieran, pese a que sus emociones se arremolinaban en forma de un nudo en el estómago, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas de angustia y su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho.

"Yuu, no tengas miedo, solo soy yo. Siempre he hecho lo que es mejor para ti, así que ¿por qué estabas en la calle en lugar de tu… casa?"

Preguntó con una ira que Yuu no sabía era capaz de demostrar a plena luz del día. Al parecer Akio-senpai planeaba llevarla a su casa, el rumbo ya le era demasiado conocido como para saberlo de inmediato. Un punzante dolor en el brazo le recordó que el más alto le hizo una pregunta y se esperaba que la castaña respondiera.

"Estaba de camino al instituto, "senpai", se me hará muy tarde, por favor…"

La castaña no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para mostrarse molesta. Su tono era irritado, pero de inmediato se lamentó al escuchar un chasquido repugnante. Se habían detenido y Yuu tenía la cabeza volteada hacia un lado, su mejilla ardía y él tenía una mirada penetrante, con un odio oculto, y la castaña temió por su miserable vida. ¿Es que era tonta o no tenía sentido común?

"No vuelvas a hablarme así, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. De nuevo estás en las calles, ¿verdad? **¡Pecadora!** ¿Ahora a quién planeas hacer sufrir?"

Yuu se mantuvo en silencio por temor a incrementar su ira, pero obtuvo todo lo contrario.

" **¡Contesta! ¿¡Eh!?** "

Yuu cerró los ojos como si supiera que estaba a punto de recibir otra bofetada, en cambio se encontró con un silencio ensordecedor. Y de nuevo la arrastraba por el camino.

La más joven no supo por cuánto tiempo la jaló por el brazo, pero sí supo cuando llegaron a su destino porque la había arrojado al suelo como si fuera nada más que un sucio trapo. Y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con llave era una demostración de que no habría escapatoria para ella, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de su estupidez. Y Yuu se preguntó vagamente, mientras Akio-senpai le tomaba de los cabellos para alzarla sobre sus pies, ¿cuándo comenzó esta miseria? ¿cuándo se encontró con este… monstruo?

Y de nuevo… como en sus sueños; un hombre la reclinaba contra una mesa, ¿es que acaso les encantaba esa maldita posición? ¿por qué no podían dejarla en paz? Se preguntó mientras sentía la mano masculina contra un lado de su cara y la fría madera contra su otro costado, Akio le empujaba el rostro contra la mesa. ¿Cómo había caído en las garras de senpai?

Sus lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas, las que ahora estaban ruborizadas, si por la humillación de que su falda fuera alzada o la vergüenza de sentir su ropa interior siendo rasgada, no lo sabía.

¿Cuándo había caído hasta el fondo del pozo negro? ¿qué tan cruel podía ser la vida con ella? ¿qué tanto más podría soportar?

El sonido de una bragueta bajando la sacó de su crisis existencial, se sujetó al borde de la mesa y cerró sus ojos lagrimeantes. Con la última pizca de esperanza suplicó.

"Lo siento… Por favor, lo siento mucho".

Los sonidos se detuvieron y su respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Esperando.

"Shh, mi pequeña flor, todo estará bien. No vivirás más en la calle, te quedarás conmigo, yo te cuidaré muy bien y tú solo te encargarás de hacer todo lo que yo te diga, sabes que lo hago para salvar tu alma".

Yuu soltó un sollozo, pero su voz fue silenciada, la mano de Akio-senpai había dejado de presionarle la cara contra la madera y en su lugar optaba por cerrarle la boca.

¿Entonces así era como sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿vivir con senpai? ¿ser golpeada? ¿sexo forzado? Por no decir violación. Yuu sentía asco, mientras él la desgarraba por dentro en miles de pedazos, sintió asco hacia su propia persona. ¿Cómo podía permitir tantas aberraciones y abusos? Nunca pensó ni por un segundo que ella dejara pasar este tipo de acciones, era una persona horrible.

 _(¿Este es mi karma? ¿esto me pasa por aprovecharme de la buena voluntad de las personas?)_

Yuu pensó. Y dolía, dios, como le dolía la forma en que su cuerpo se balanceaba contra la mesa, la forma en que los huesos de su cintura se presionaban rudamente contra el borde de ésta.

Era doloroso, la manera en que trataba de demostrar su agonía con gritos, pero aún más doloroso que él los sofocara y reprimiera su frustración. ¿Por qué él disfrutaba mientras a ella le dolía? ¿por qué él podía gemir de placer y ella yacía entre sollozos acallados? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Akio no podía ser como su senpai, quien había preguntado por un simple beso, y él tomaba lo que le placía? ¿No tenía remordimientos? ¿algún atisbo de culpa?

Abrió los ojos. Los bordes de su visión se tornaban negros ¿y eran esos destellos blancos en el panorama? Yuu se mordió la lengua cuando los movimientos se volvieron violentos, su respiración se volvía entrecortada y sus entrañas se anudaban. La parte más repugnante era cuando su cuerpo cooperaba con su abusador, por más doloroso que se sintiera, a veces Yuu era traicionada por las sensaciones. A veces sucedía sin consentimiento, ¿era una manera de decir que le gustaba?... No, la castaña estaba segura de que nada de eso le gustaba.

Pero ahí estaba, con el sudor corriendo por su cuello.

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con que se sostenía de la mesa.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando un empuje demasiado duro resquebrajó su mente, las líneas entre el dolor y la agonía absoluta se desdibujaron.

El mundo se quedó en silencio y todo se oscureció…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Touko estaba preocupada, no, preocupada era un eufemismo. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Durante las últimas cuatro horas se había pasado buscando a Yuu, primero enviando algunos pocos mensajes para preguntarle si estaba ocupada con algún maestro. En vista de que la castaña no hacía acto de aparición durante las primeras dos horas optó por marcar a su número celular, pero al parecer lo tenía muerto o la estaba ignorando porque simplemente no le respondía.

Touko era una persona muy paciente, o eso pensaba ella. Sin embargo, no este tipo de "paciente", no del tipo en que la pelinegra había enviado más de 35 mensajes sin respuesta, ni del tipo que llamaba 18 veces a alguien que no contestaba. Y absolutamente no del tipo que llevaba esperando 5 horas, con angustia, la aparición de su persona favorita.

La mayor había pensado en llamar a los padres de Yuu, pero se dio cuenta de que la más bajita nunca mencionaba los nombres de su familia, mucho menos un número telefónico.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada con su interés romántico? ¿Por qué nunca preguntó? La pelinegra se recriminaba. Estaba sentada en la sala del consejo estudiantil, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos sobre la mesa. ¿Estaría la castaña enferma? ¿había tenido un accidente en su camino? ¿Había, incluso, llegado a salvo por la noche?

" **¡Aaah!** ¿por qué? ¿por qué no le pregunté sobre su número de emergencia al menos?"

Touko parecía niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche culposo.

"¿De quién hablas, Touko?"

La voz femenina atrajo la atención de la más alta y descubrió su cara para mirar a Sayaka.

"¿No estarás pensando en Koito-san?"

Preguntó con una ceja enarcada sospechosamente, ¿es que Yuu no podía apartarse un momento de la pelinegra que incluso perturbaba sus pensamientos?

"Aún no sé nada de ella, no hay ningún permiso que respalde su ausencia. Además, no contesta llamadas y mensajes".

Dijo observando con tristeza su teléfono. Sayaka resopló, pero luego suspiró al notar la preocupación en los rasgos bonitos de su amiga. Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro mientras invocaba una sonrisa dulce, el tipo que solo le obsequiaba a Touko.

"Si mañana no aparece, te prometo que te ayudaré a buscarla yo misma, pero por hoy no hay nada que hacer… Las clases están por terminar".

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencer a la hermosa pelinegra de dejar la búsqueda hasta el día siguiente.

Y lo fue, Touko sonrió débilmente antes de levantarse de su silla. Había una nueva resolución dentro de ella; si mañana se encontraba con Yuu le pediría todos los datos que pudiera para poder contactarla en casos de emergencia, preguntaría por su familia, por su hogar, Touko intentaría conocerla más. Aunque, debajo de todo ese interés, de toda esa resolución, en el fondo de su mente algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no se entrometiera.

Touko tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la desaparición de Yuu, probablemente estaba siendo paranoica y se estaba preocupando de más, pero algo le decía que se estaba escondiendo algo oscuro en toda la situación, lo más seguro es que fueran tonterías… Supersticiones.

"Ne, arigato".

Abrazó a la más baja y esta vez sonrió con más alegría que antes, le alegraba tener el apoyo de su amiga. La oji verde sintió el repentino rubor que generaban las acciones de su amiga y correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. Al separarse, Touko agarró su portafolios y ambas salieron de la sala, era hora de ir a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Yuu se despertó le dolía la cabeza, las piernas y la mejilla. El mundo continuaba meciéndose y para su horror continuaba contra la mesa.

"Veo que despertaste, florecita, cuando termine contigo no podrás ni moverte por todo el amor que te estoy demostrando".

El más alto se reía con diversión, pero Yuu no podía escuchar exactamente qué era lo que decía, sentía que estaba nadando en las profundidades de un río… No, sentía que se hundía en las profundidades de un océano. Estaba entumecida física y mentalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se desmayó? ¿realmente no la había dejado descansar ni por un segundo?

Después de algunos minutos Akio se separó de ella y Yuu finalmente pudo volver a la realidad, solo para sentirse sucia y asquerosa, sobre todo por la sensación de algo bajando por sus piernas.

Respiró temblorosamente y trató de enderezarse, pero los calambres en la parte inferior de su cuerpo la hicieron colapsar en el suelo. Una mano le acarició el cabello y los cálidos labios de Akio-senpai le besaron la frente con dulzura.

"Puedes ducharte, florecita, iré a comprarte unas pastillas para el dolor".

La voz ronca del pelinegro hizo sollozar de coraje a Yuu, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? La castaña no era tan tonta, sabía qué pastillas le compraría, pero que lo dijera como si nada, como si fuera natural le causaba escalofríos.

"Solo quédate aquí, ahora es tu casa".

Los pasos pesados del joven desaparecieron por la puerta y Yuu se quedó en el suelo. ¿Se quedaría con él? ¿aguantando? ¿sobreviviendo? La más pequeña sacudió la cabeza y envolvió los brazos alrededor de si misma, como si con eso pudiera protegerse de todo el mal.

Quizá se lo merecía, vivir esta vida horrible. Quizá él la trataba justo como merecía ser tratada, Yuu no era inocente; se había aprovechado de la gente, había mentido y también robado. ¿Tal vez este era su castigo? ¿Por qué no? Quizá dios estaba harto de sus fechorías y le estaba reclamando todo lo malo que había hecho, era dios escupiéndole en la cara tan solo todo su mal obrar.

Quizá se lo merecía.

Quizá ella tenía toda la culpa de lo que pasaba.

¿Quién diablos era ella para evadir su propio castigo?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
